onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Bethany Joy Lenz
Bethany Joy Lenz (formerly Galeotti) portrayed Haley James Scott on One Tree Hill. Biography Bethany Joy Lenz has been working as an actress on the stage and screen since her early childhood in Texas. She later moved to New Jersey, where she began vocal training with the Director of the Brooklyn College of Opera, Richard Barrett, and continued appearing in various pilots, commercials and films and performing regional theater until she was eventually cast as a series regular on "The Guiding Light." Lenz remained on the soap for two years, gaining rave reviews from viewers and critics alike. During this time she had the honor of playing Mary Tyler Moore's daughter Rose in the TV movie "Mary and Rhoda." After leaving "The Guiding Light," she moved out west, where she was directed by Garry Marshall in "Happy Days: the Musical" (playing Pinky Tuscadero; musical directors Carole King and Paul Williams) and by Arthur Allan Seidleman in a staged reading of a musical version of "The Outsiders." Soon after moving to Los Angeles, she was cast in "One Tree Hill." She is also an accomplished singer trained in New York by Richard Barrett, the director of the Brooklyn College of Opera, and in Los Angeles by renowned voice teacher Eric Vetro. She is also one-half of the band Everly, founded with her friend Amber Sweeney. Everly is expected to release their album in 2012. Work on One Tree Hill As well as appearing as Haley James Scott, Lenz has also directed the following episodes * Screenwriter's Blues * At The Bottom Of Everything * Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace Soundtrack ".]] As a recording artist and part of the main cast, Lenz's music has often been heard on the series, most commonly being sung by the character Haley James Scott. ". ]] "]] Awards for One Tree Hill Trivia *Bethany Joy Lenz was credited fourth during the first six seasons - after Chad Michael Murray, James Lafferty and Hilarie Burton and before Sophia Bush. The first episode of Season 7 reversed the order of Galeotti and Bush, crediting Galeotti third after Lafferty and Bush. This was amended in the following episode and Galeotti is currently credited second. *Bethany Joy Lenz married during filming forcing a change of the credits to her new name Bethany Joy Galeotti. This change was effective as of Brave New World. **Although she divorced before the finale of the series the filming of season nine had wrapped so her return to her maiden name although before the end of the series, wasn't reflected. **One Tree Hill was the first time Bethany Joy was credited by her full name being previously credited as Joie Lenz. *Bethany Joy was genuinely pregnant (although with her first child, not her second) during the filming of Season 8. **She became the mother of a baby girl, Maria Rose Galeotti, in late February 2011, with her then husband Michael Galeotti. *Released the limited CD "Preincarnate" featuring eight original tracks (2002) *Her hobbies are Photography, painting, writing, horseback riding, knitting, and making stationery. *Is also a talented musician and singer with a wide vocal range. *Goes by her middle name "Joy." *Impressed producers so much during her three week stint as "Teenage Reva Clone" on "The Guiding Light" (1952), she was re-hired later that year in the contract role of "Michelle Bauer" on the daytime serial. *Her favorite musicians are: Sheryl Crow, U2, Coldplay, "and anything that's not a sellout". *Her favorite TV shows are: "Joan of Arcadia" (2003), "Alias" (2001), "I Love Lucy" (1951), "Lost" (2004), "Arrested Development" (2003) and "Friends" (1994). *Played, on guitar, and sang the National Anthem in the "One Tree Hill" (2003) cast Super Bowl in early 2004. *Works heavily with Love146, an organization working to end child sex slavery and exploitation. In May 2011, she started a Tread on Trafficking campaign to raise money for the organization. *Started an online boutique called "Lark" to raise money for charity. Every design featured on the website is an original by Joy. *Wrote a musical stage version of Nicholas Sparks' The Notebook with good friend and Grammy nominated producer, Ron Aniello. *Writing a 1920s era rotating internet novel called "Diamond Gothic" with actress Abigail Spencer and comedian JC Coccoli. *Close friends with "One Tree Hill" (2003) costars Paul Johansson, Sophia Bush, Shantel VanSanten, and Chad Michael Murray. *Shantel VanSanten was in the delivery room when she gave birth to her daughter, Maria. *Took the "Julius Caesar" book her character Haley gives Lucas in season one of "One Tree Hill" (2003) when the show ended. She had the entire cast and crew sign it. * Bethany Joy Lenz is known for her obsession with standing with her hands on her hips. She is almost always seen posing with both hands on her hips, or at least one hand if one of her arms is in use. She even keeps her hands on her hips while walking, running, and sitting. She has called it her "lighthouse pose" due to her stint on Guiding Light, as reference to its lighthouse. When asked if she ever takes her hands off her hips, she replied "no", then laughed (indicating she was half-joking). She even once refused to wear an outfit during a taping of One Tree Hill that would have made it impossible to keep her hands on her hips. External Links *Wikipedia article *IMDB profile *TV.com profile *Blog *Twitter *Instagram Gallery Joy1.jpg Hilarie-joy-sophia.jpg Joy-headshot.jpg Joy cast.jpg Joy2.jpg Bethany-Joy-Galeotti--bethany-joy-galeotti-457783 380 450.jpg Bethany Joy Lenz.jpg Bethany Joy Galeotti.jpg HaleyBJS1.jpg HaleyJ.jpg Haley J S.jpg Haley JS.jpg Haley J.jpg Haley James Scott New.jpg Joy pic 8.jpg Normal joy140.jpg Bethany Joy Lenz.png Tin-Pan-South-Songwriter-s-Festival-04-04-2009-bethany-joy-lenz-5695225-341-500.jpg Tin-Pan-South-Songwriter-s-Festival-04-04-2009-bethany-joy-lenz-5695370-333-500.jpg Tin-Pan-South-Songwriter-s-Festival-04-04-2009-bethany-joy-lenz-5695366-333-500.jpg 105561599.jpg 4ba2ab49ac05b2278ec7b82c888ceed4.jpg 1062776958.jpg Bethany-Joy-Lenz.jpg Bethany-Joy-Lenz-Bra-Size.jpg Bethany-Joy-Lenz-color-8.jpg Category:Cast Members Category:Real Life Actresses